


LEGO Island

by solidpaz



Category: Lego - All Media Types, lego island
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Gen, Lego, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidpaz/pseuds/solidpaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Projecting its warming, orange-pink rays to dance upon the skin of those in its path, the sun slowly dived into the horizon, down into the still – almost stagnant sea. A sudden flash of something dark buzzed past the distant glow, sound of motor accompaniment.</p><p>Snap Lockitt always has insisted there's something wrong -- that there's something out there, but is it right to think as such?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's nothing out there

Projecting its warming, orange-pink rays to dance upon the skin of those in its path, the sun slowly dived into the horizon, down into the still – almost stagnant sea. A sudden flash of something dark buzzed past the distant glow, sound of motor accompaniment.

Valerie sighed, readjusting her body to balance her weight onto her upper arms, keeping her upper body above the pale golden sand, yet let her legs rest outwards, toes engulfed in the shallows. “dude, Snap’s gotta stop playin around out there,” she muttered to her side, for some reason out loud, “he knows things are fine. Safe. Radical.” The almost scripted way of her pushing these words out of those rouge lips hinted at something – something more.

The dark shape soon enough angled around, distant motor sounds easing closer. Pale lights reflecting on what seemed to be a Jet Ski, or something, would’ve near blinded Valerie, if not for those funky shades she refused to ever take off. Seriously, like ever. Honestly it’s pretty weird and I don’t think anyone’s ever even seen her eyes, like what if she literally has none?

“Oi, Val!” Rang an upbeat voice from where the Jet Ski was “you still there?”

The dark figure seemed to grow in size as it came closer, soon revealing the outline of a man with an oversized sports cap and – what a surprise, more funky sunglasses. OK maybe they’re in a gang or something, it’s pretty weird to wear sunglasses at like 7pm.

“Think I’d just ditch you Snap?” Yelled the girl, angling her head high and loosening her pony tail of thick red hair.

“Honestly dude, with how you were acting I – ” Snap was quickly cut off

“Don’t.”

Snap looked down to the water below him as his Jet Ski slowed down. Even when an engine was running through it, the overwhelmingly blue water barely seemed to move at all.

Hitting the shallows, the Jet Ski stopped. Snap just stayed there for a time that couldn’t be counted, maybe in fear of movement, or just awkwardness. Everything felt like it stopped. The only thing that seemed alive in the moment was the unending loop of musak that played on L.E.G.O. Radio day and night. Always happy. Too happy.

Trying to block the repeating jingle from his mind, he focused his mind on his Jet Ski, or as he insisted it be called, ‘PWC: Personal Water Craft’, smirking at how clever he thought that was, he analysed each bump and edge, corner and crevice. The pale white exterior was coated with a blue gloss here and there, yet as nice as it once was, Snap wasn’t the best driver, getting into multiple scraps in his time; dents littered the casing, small dents, larger dents, and a massive one right at the front from where he tried to hit a shark but yeah, that didn’t do so well.

The musak loop changed to a different upbeat tune; no longer ‘doo doo dum, doo doo dum’ – this time ‘doo dum doo, doo dum doo’. What a world of difference, yay.

Thrown from his trance of his PWC, Snap quickly thrust his head up, and slid off the seat. The cool water on his calloused feet had always been an easy way to calm him.

Pivoting his head slowly to face Valerie, he realised she was now standing up, ready to leave.

‘Man,’ he thought ‘for such a downer she sure is a banger’, glaring at her blocky bosom. Quickly he ripped his eyes from those titillating titties, Valerie Stubbin’s stubs, and remembered that’s a lil bit creepy. Thankfully, Valerie didn’t notice, what with the whole fact they’re both still wearing their dumb but mildly funky sunglasses, she can barely see anything anyway, never mind the fact Snap’s eyes are covered.

Snap jogged slightly to catch up to Valerie, her flowery red shirt pretty unfitting for the tone at hand. He knew no one would steal his PWC, literally the only criminal on the island being locked up.

They walked in silence, nothing seemed right to be said.

Valerie and Snap both tried to look around to distract themselves, but being the gits they are they chose to keep those fucking sunglasses on when it was almost pitch black, like what do they even expect? Why should I even bother pointing this out anymore they’re just stupid OK. Just idiots.

Wandering to the general directions of their houses, they parted, didn’t really help that they’re neighbours but oh well, more awkward silence for them.  
In sync, Valerie and Snap opened their doors, entered, and closed them.

“That dingus isn’t going to find anything out there. There isn’t anything out there.” 

With that, Valerie jumped into her bed.


	2. Pepper's pizza makes me dribble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who wants some of Pepper Roni’s hot bologna?” A familiar, nasally voice rang from behind the thick blue door. “It’s big and juicy ;)”.  
> “I’m coming!” Another voice yelled, reaching the door.
> 
> Pepper remembers what he truly sought after before, knowing something truly isn't right.

“Who wants some of Pepper Roni’s hot bologna?” A familiar, nasally voice rang from behind the thick blue door. “It’s big and juicy ;)”.

“I’m coming!” Another voice yelled, reaching the door.

The yellow cylinder cupped the door handle, throwing it open “how did you do that?” Bill Ding asked.

“Uh what? :/” replied Pepper, quizzically.

“That!”

“Look dudio, I dunno what you’re blabbing about,” Pepper mumbled as he shoved a pizza box in Snap’s face, “large order of bologna pizza – extra juicy! :o”

Raising his brows, Bill grabbed the box “sure you don’t”, he let out as he lifted the lid to check the order.

Thick, juicy slices of bologna with a waft of pure meat resonating to Bill’s nostrils, evenly spread over the fresh tomato sauce layer, lubricated in many seasonings, just ready to be penetrated into his drooling mouth.

“Pepper’s pizza makes me dribble….” 

“What?”

“Um”

Bill slammed his door.

Pepper didn’t care enough to think about this so, the cool rebellious teen as he is, jumped on his bright yellow skateboard, span his white cap to the side for swag, and rode down the road. Hell, he rode on it, because being too cool for school, he wasn’t scared.

“YOU LITTLE BITCH PEPPER GET ON THE FUCKING PAVEMENT” a voice yelled from behind.

Not looking back, Pepper rushed forward to get away from whoever that was. Kicking the floor with a great force, he mustered up so much speed he went at a velocity so great, all colours merged around him, as if he were in a blurred palette. Though a chaotic flurry, the world forming around him was intriguing, a plane within a larger one – a world within another. Accompanying this thought, echoing D4nny was playing though his headphones.

~~Now I want to leave this city~~  
~~This bullshit is not gonna happen again~~

SMASH!

Pepper’s skinny body was lying, sprawled across the road after he hit something – hard. 

“Holy pepperoni” He mumbled as he dragged his body upright, flicking his loose hair covering his eyes to the side with his pale yellow hands. “What’s your game, buddy?”

Eyes, trailing up to what knocked him down, Pepper made out the figure of a man. Clothed in bright scarlet with the trousers insanely white. “Now Pepper, that’s not appropriate language!”

The man wore a warm smile, yet oddly so, similar to the softly raised eyebrows and calmly shuttered eyes. In front of them, curved spectacles, impeccably clean, absent of a speck of dust or smudge, as if they’d just been cleaned. They rested on his face well, fixing into his average – looking face well. Despite this, he didn’t look perfect, certainly past his prime; saggy wrinkles indicated wisdom, yet that’s not quite the word that fits his personality, though it’s uncertain if there is one. This aged man seemed quite normal in appearance, though something about him was just – 

The Infomaniac.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Pepper brushed the dirt off his blue jeans and stood straight as if he were saluting the Infomaniac. Refusing to lock eye contact, Pepper let out “Sorry, sir, just – ”

“Don’t worry, just don’t do it again,” the Infomaniac began, keeping his eyes locked on Pepper’s face. Pepper had a very freckled complexion, pale otherwise, surrounding the blue oceans of his quaint circular eyes. Falling above them was his fiery hair, loose under a pale cap, which, in a strange way, complimented his unique little face well, dimples showing whether he smile, scowl, or simply remain expressionless.

Following the Infomaniac’s pause to analyse the boy, he continued, “Are you perhaps preoccupied in thought, thinking of things you shouldn’t?” He raised one of his thick white brows and tilted his head slightly, awaiting Pepper’s response.

“Uhhhh,” Pepper looked down, furrowing his brows. ‘What sorta dirty stuff is this wacko thinkin of?’ he thought. Despite his sour thoughts, Pepper never forgot the fear he felt when crossing the Infomaniac before. Never again. Never would he want that to happen ever again.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he hesitated, taking a quick breath, “sir.”

“Is that so?” The Infomaniac replied in haste. “I take it you won’t be trying to leave the island again. Not like last time, hm?”

His eyes dug into Pepper, making the boy’s face twitch in response. The sinister man was slowly tilting his torso and head forward at an angle, as if to get closer to Pepper to scare him further without moving greatly.

“N-no, of course not.” That’s all he could say. What else was there? The older man was interrogating him, cutting into him without needing a knife. Pepper was visibly shaking all over by this point, palms coated in sweat, and not from watching too much blockhub for once.

“Good.”

The Infomaniac didn’t seem to move. His erect figure standing there, unwavering.

Pepper slowly backed away, knowing he just had to go. Info didn’t follow him, unless you count those snipers imbedded into his skull, eyes that barely seem human – they followed him with great interest.

Slowly leaning down to grasp for his golden skateboard with his hands, paler yellow than normal, to think, ‘oh bologna, I hope he’s not staring at my arse’. Angling around to avoid that, he jumped on the board and skated off, ‘thank pizza’.

This time, he paid mind of where he was going, keeping to the pavement to avoid any more trouble. Still shaking, Pepper started getting more fired up. He remembered why he tried to leave originally, he knew he couldn’t live like this any longer.

There was something out there; past the ocean he is imprisoned by – he knew it.

Slowing down before the overgrown grass of a familiar house, Pepper hopped off his trusty skateboard and swaggered to the old red door. Knocking on it, he swore he could see someone in the window of the neighbouring house glaring at him, but as soon as he turned his head, there wasn’t a brick in sight.

The door opened.

“Pepper Roni – my dude!” Snap smiled immensely, widening his arms reach to go in for a hug. “Something up?”

With an abnormally stern expression cast across his face, Pepper simply uttered “it’s time.”

Snap’s face drained of colour, “I see”, but did he really? Take those fucking sunglasses off I’m going to kill a man I can’t fucking believe that there are people in this fucking planet who do such fucking stupid things as wearing sunglasses inside the goddamn house!!! Like Jesus Christ I can’t – 

Regardless, Snap stood there, looking to the floor for a moment, trying to block his mind of the horrors he knew were trying to plague it. Overgrown grass hung over the lazily placed, mixed colour blocks that formed a ‘pavement’ to his door. Though shaggy and normally seen as pretty messy, Snap had always been a bit of a softie for disorderly designs, he felt it just seemed so much more…. Right than perfectly planned and placed arrangements, normally so glorified by the people of the island.  
Smirking, a strong sigh of Pepper’s drew him back to reality.

Nodding to Pepper, a sign for them to enter, he moped through the doorway, both of them melancholy, but determined regardless.

“Sir, Pepper and Snap are together again, should we be concerned?” Valerie said with a monotone voice, looking out her window to Snap’s house.

A voice on the other line one the phone mumbled, “Interesting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kkkkkkkk m8s have fun  
> i feel like i'm putting too much dialogue in here or at least not enough description so i might change things up a lil chapt 3 onwards but !!! yolo  
> also is this the first lego island fanfic on ao3 ??? gosh


	3. Sad n Soggy Pepper Roni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unevenly plastered posters of several old beach movies were layered all around the messy room, trash, souvenirs, and probably dirty clothes littered anywhere they could fit. A small path to a bed in the corner was made through the rubble of rubbish, though hard to see given the only light in this room was festering through the blinds, given the light had a bulb that didn’t even work. Otherwise, there was a rather strange scent that hung about the place, a mixture of old cologne, pizza, and god knows from the accumulation on the floor.
> 
> Terrirosed by fear, Snap reconsiders his stance. Pepper is left with little hope -- or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL WHOOPS. apparently i finished the chapter but never posted it :^) welllllll it here now. Gonna try n get back into the mix of updating it I just got confused since my move also cause I was doin summer hw and I've still got a bunch to do but hey ho, doubt a fuckin lego island fanfic is gonna be too hard. Hope u lads like.

Unevenly plastered posters of several old beach movies were layered all around the messy room, trash, souvenirs, and probably dirty clothes littered anywhere they could fit. A small path to a bed in the corner was made through the rubble of rubbish, though hard to see given the only light in this room was festering through the blinds, given the light had a bulb that didn’t even work. Otherwise, there was a rather strange scent that hung about the place, a mixture of old cologne, pizza, and god knows from the accumulation on the floor.

  
Snap was slumped on a ripped-up armchair, staring into the distance. His sagged shoulders remained static, his whole body unmoving. Working his way through the strategically spaced rubbish, Pepper uncomfortably eased his arse down onto the edge of the discoloured mattress.

  
“We can’t”, Snap’s sudden response was like a bullet shattering bitter silence enveloping the room.

Pepper did nothing save lower his brows. He had expected this response, but in being met with it, he had no idea what he should – or even could – do.

  
Once again, there was nothing but an absence of sound, movement, anything. Neither Pepper nor Snap made any attempts at making the situation less awkward, be it because they didn’t know how, or because they really didn’t feel that was important. They just sat still, lifeless.

  
A length of time passed, a time no one knew, it felt longer than eternity, but improper to disrupt.

  
_Knock._

  
The door.

  
Pepper thrust his head to Snap, who was already at the other side of the room and rushing to the door. As he could hear it open, Pepper listened in, though most was muffled given the door to the chaotic mess of a room had closed as Snap launched his way out.

“Oh, it’s you”, Snap began.

  
A gentle voice, yet one deprived of emotion, replied – no words could be even slightly made out, however.

  
“I – ”, Snap started, but went quieter, muffled, “ …. Sorry ….”

  
The other voice rang in again, something quick and chirpier than before

  
_SLAM._

  
Pepper listened intensely to each and every footstep that came close to the room; _thud, thud, thud_. As they came closer, Pepper composed his now slouched body, straightening his back perhaps over zealously.

  
A gentle push on the door had it slowly ease open, Snap’s confusing expression partly blocked by his FUCKING sunglasses. His upper lip was slightly dipping behind his lower one, as if he were being scolded by a parent who wouldn’t let him explain himself. His usually open posture was more closed, his hands in fists.

  
“You have to leave,” Snap kept his eyes away from Pepper’s direction, “now.”

  
Pepper twitched his brows “little bitch,” he muttered, raising his volume, “I thought you would stand with me on this!”

 

“Out.”

  
Pepper jerked back a bit at the intensity of that, a gravity in Snap’s tone he never knew to be possible, a stranger to this normally so carefree man. With that, he looked down to the grossly dirty floor and thrust his body up, meeting his eyes with those funky shades, feeling his lip twitch. Neither knew what to say.

  
Pepper blocked all thoughts from his mind as he walked out, not even processing how quickly he was leaving. He slammed the door behind him and he just took in a deep breath, suddenly realising how sweaty his clenched fist had become. Releasing it, he felt a surge of emotion flurry through him, scrunching his expression in an attempt to block the inevitable wave of tears that were building up in his wide eyes.

  
Pepper let go.

  
On the floor, wailing like a twat, Pepper let every emotion he’d built up in the past hour out. If someone were watching him be such a depressing sight, he didn’t care. He lost reason to.

  
Following a period of time longer than he may have hoped, Pepper felt dry, all his tears had drained him of anything left in him. He looked below, to his freckled hand holding him up in his slouched position, digging in to the long grass surrounding him. Lifting it, he dragged up a fistful of dirt with him, clenching even more, watching it fall.

 

“Piece of bologna” he let out, as it hit the ground.

  
Within seconds, Pepper was back up on his feet, jumping to his skateboard to make his way down. He didn’t care anymore, speeding down the roads. He had to do something.

  
Then Pepper remembered – he’s really stupid. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

  
He came to a sudden stop, from an unstoppable force of speed to nothing in the span of mere seconds. He thought for a minute, maybe even two. He needed to find some way to stop the Infomaniac. He needed to figure out what the brick was going on and how to end it.

  
“Brickster!” He muttered, letting out a slight giggle. Remembering how Brickster was the only one who ever came close to messing with Info’s power, he knew how to do it now. He knew.

  
He kicked the ground, thrusting his board forward, knowing the only way to get near Brickster would be to distract the guards – get them pizza.  
Smirking to himself, Pepper headed home, to the pizzeria.

**Author's Note:**

> Look like idek if this story's gonna make sense like I've never done single chapters at once so yolo  
> I'll update when the next chapter's finished n Pepper's in that one!!!


End file.
